The Great Scalding
Notice: This piece of fanfiction belongs to LifeIsMeh. You may not use or revise this fanfiction in any way without LifeIsMeh's permission. Notes from the Author This fanfiction is inspired by the Great Scorching and the moment when Clay accidently mistaked the Great Scorching for the Great Scalding. I wanted the Lost Continent characters and scavengers to be more involved in Pyrrhia, plus the comeback of Darkstalker! I also wanted a surviving SkyWIng animus. So this long fanfiction has it all in one! ---LifeIsMeh 12:23, August 25, 2019 Prologue Princess Prideful stared in horror at her dead family, their tattered bodies littering the blood-stained battle field. Ahead of her, more dragons slumped to the ground, blood pulsing from their wounds. "Prideful." A voice behind her croaked. "Lead my kingdom well." She turned to see her once-regal and all-powerful queen leaning heavily on the trunk of a pine tree, her breaths labored. "No!" She sobbed as she heared the sound of the queen's body thumb on the ground. "You can't go! I need you! We need you!" Tears poured out of the sky as anger and hate enveloped her. "SkyWings, I will claim vengence for you all," She vowed. "and soon no one will dare be in our way!" Gathering what was left of the SkyWing army, she set off for the Palace looming over them, blocking out the warm rays of sunlight, progressing slowly. Prideful heard a cry from underneath her as she stepped on something soft and squishy. Peering down, she was shocked to see a NightWing dragonet's tail squashed underneath her giant talon. The dragonet let out another roar of pain and to her surprize, shifted into a bright red SkyWing with adorable amber eyes. An animus. She thought, her lips curving into a small, wicked smile. Just what I need for vengeance. '' She bent down to pick up the little dragonet, stroking her smooth back. "Little dragonet, from now on you will be Princess Imperial, my daughter, the pride of our kingdom." She murmmered into her little ruby-red ear. The dragonet stretched her lips into a wide grin, her talons bursting with dangerous power. Chapter 1 Imperial sat in her beloved Library, her long ruby snout in a long book on the ancient animus dragons, her round golden glasses slipping off her snout every once in a while. "Princess Imperial." Crimson, her bodygaurd's voice sounded from outside the door, making her drop the scroll in surprize. At the same time, her glasses slipped off, resulting in Imperial knocking her head hard into the firm wooden table she was just using. "Yes?" She called. "Princess Tsunami has come to see you." He replied, his golden-red snout appearing at the doorway. "Yes, please come in!" She called as a tall, dark blue SeaWing sauntered in with her head held high. "So hello, you must be Imperial, the crazy strong animus who's mother had to recieve approximenty 355 letters before she allowed you to attend Jade Mountain Academy?" She asked in a rather loud voice. There was an awkward silence before Imperial replied, "Um, yes?" "Great! Now show me what you can do." Tsunami commanded, scooting a safe distance away from the animus. Imperial shook. Her teachers had always warned her the dangers of using too much animus magic. "Um, I can only enchant small things." She croaked. "Just in case I end up like Albatross and Darkstalker." Tsunami's expression was unreadable as she replied, "Then enchant the necklace on your neck to dance." Imperial nodded and tapped her ruby necklace gently with one long foreclaw. "I enchant this necklace to dance until I say 'Stop.'" She commanded. The necklace immediately became animated and started wiggling around on the table. "Stop!" Tsunami yelled at it. "Stop!" The necklace continued as if the SeaWing didn't exist. "Stop." Imperial commanded, and the necklace immediately flopped down in her talons. "What?" Tsunami fumed. "Why won't it listen to me? I'm the eldest SeaWing ''princess ''and ''headmaster, ''you know!" Imperial struggled not to snort. "I've enchanted it to listen to me only." She replied. "That's why. Sorry." Tsunami seemed visibly calmer after her explanation, still keeping a safe distance away. "Great." Tsunami barked flatly, looking uneasy. "You'll train with Anemone, my younger sister, once school starts. Oh, and there you can meet another crazy SkyWing who's super murdery and scary named Peril. I'm sure you guys will make great friends." Imperial nodded tersely. The door creaked open just then, causing both dragons jump out of thier seats, startled. In came Crimson, his emerald green eyes filled with anxiety. Crimson was a tall, golden-orange dragon with dark tatoos of pheonixes running along his forearms. A long, dark scar was visible along his neck, a reminder of a brutal fight he had earlier in his life. "Yes?" Imperial asked. "Queen Prideful would like to see you both." He replied. "There is an intruder in the castle." Imperial shot up and rushed out the door before Crimson could tell her more, Tsunami at her tail. "Mother!" She cried, darting down the halls to the throne room, where two dragons were arguing. "What is it?" She turned the corner to see a SeaWing with a scarred snout she had never seen before, pinned under the SkyWing queen's merciless grasp. "What do want, ''SeaWing, ''thinking you can saunter into my castle anytime you want!" She demanded, smoke rising from her nostrils, her gigantic red-orange wings flared open in a threatening display. "Wait, let me explain!" He cried, panicked. Queen Prideful took no notice. She opened her mouth, reaching for the forest fire rising in throat, only to find a large rock wedged between her jaws. Soon she found herself battling with Tsunami, the throne room exploding with the blaring voices of both dragons. "So you didn't come here to visit my student after all, you were here to destroy my kingdom!" The queen roared. "No, you idiot!" Tsunami retorted. "You don't know anything! We're here to deliver important messages!" "Important messages to scare the wits out of my kingdom! I'm not allowing that!" She snarled back. Gentle claws tapped the quarreling dragons' shoulders and they immediately froze, still as the statues of the queen towering over all visitors at the enterance of the palace. "Stop!" Imperial commanded, shouldering the stranger forward. "Tell us why you're here." The SeaWing trembled, looking greener than seaweed. "I'm here to deliver a warning." He announced. "A warning of a tsunami." "I'm right here, you know!" Tsunami roared. Riptide facetaloned. "No, I'm here to deliver a warning of a-" Everyone gasped as a giant wave loomed over the palace, swallowing everything in it's path. "Tsunami!" The SeaWing princess roared as the wave came crashing down on the North side of the castle. "Unfreeze us now!" The second the two were freed, they darted out the castle like their tails were on fire. Imperial watched in horror as her home was destroyed, sucked up by the tsunami. "Don't just stand there!" Queen Prideful fumed. "Why didn't you use your powers to protect our kingdom?" "Why didn't you let us deliver the message earlier!" Tsunami retorted. Both dragons snout's snapped closed, as easy as if a rubber band was wrapped around them as Imperial inched away towards an injured SeaWing, whimpering by the castle ruins. "Help me, please." The SeaWing whined. She was no larger than Imperial with emeral scales and dark green eyes. Deep scars were grazed into her limbs and wings, preventing her from moving. "Hold still." She assured her. "This won't hurt." She pulled out a ruby ring and whispered an enchantment to it. The SeaWing gasped in awe as the ring went to work. "You're an animus!" She breathed. "Like my older brother and sister!" Imperial smiled and nodded. "I'll pay you back someday!" She promised. "Oh, and by the way, my name's Auklet." "Nice to meet you, Auklet." Imperial called after the SeaWing as she dissappeared into the waves. Chapter 2 Queen Prideful gasped as the SeaWing royal family paraded into the Palace, hauling large chests overflowing with riches behind them. "What? What is this? What in the world is this for?" She gasped, staring at the mass of SeaWings bowing at the foot of her throne. "Showing off to my kingdom? Attempting to intimidate us? ''War??" Queen Coral let out a cold laugh. "Not any of that. Definately not." She announced, her voice booming off of the grand marble walls of the castle. "But we are here to thank Princess Imperial for using her powers well and wisely to save my daughter's life. These treasures are all for her." Queen Prideful's bright orange eyes caught on fire. "What?" She roared, lazers shooting out of her eyes (note: I don't even know if lazers exist then, but let's just say they did). "Yes, thank you for all these gifts!" Imperial cut in hastily, bowing to the huge SeaWing. "Saving your daughter was the right thing to do!" The SeaWing queen bowed back, gathering the SeaWings as SkyWing soldiers began hauling the chests to the packed treasury. "What did you just do?" Prideful roared, smoke rising from her dark red scales. "I've told you a million times not to help other dragons in other tribes! Don't you care about the pride and glory of our tribe?" "Yes I do, but helping others is more important." Imperial replied, meeting the queen's feiery eyes evenly. "See how much we were rewarded? That is the fruit of doing good. Pride and glory will only hurt our tribe. So no, I undoubtedly did the right thing." "You little idiot!" Prideful snarled, lashing her long tail, hard as a whip. "You dare argue with me." "I'll stand up for whatever I know is right, no matter what other's opinions are," Imperial retorted as she trotted out the throne room. "for that is what I'' know is right." Chapter 3 "Hello!" A blue-eyed SkyWing called cheerfully as she stepped inside the stone enterance of the Academy. "Hi?" Imperial replied, uncomfortable. "I'm Peril, a totally not-murdery and dangerous firescale dragon!" She introduced. "And you must be the crazy animus dragon who was suppost to die, who might end up like insane Darkstalker? OMG, we're so much a like! Let's be friends!" "Uh, yes! I would love to!" Imperial replied hastily, eyeing at the large library at the center of the school. "Well, nice to know you, Peril, but I gotta go! Bye!" With that, she darted into the large entrance into her favorite place in the whole world, scrolls stacked up all the way up to the ceiling. She was surprised to see a blind male NightWing accompanied at the front desk by a dark purple female NightWing. "Hello!" The female NightWing called. "What can we do for you today?" "Hi. Do you have any books on animus dragons that I can check out?" Imperial asked. "What are books?" The male NightWing asked. The female talon palmed. "They're like scrolls." She explained. "But anyway, we do. They are found on shelf 19." "Alright, thanks!" Imperial called as she flew to the shelf. The library was large, but she was an expert at finding specific books and locations in them. Her talon stopped on a book titled "Ancient Animus Dragons" and she pulled it out. "Found it!" Imperial called, blowing the dust off the cover. "Okay, great. Oh, and by the way, I'm Fatespeaker, and that blind dragon you see here is Starflight." Fatespeaker introduced. "Feel free to contact us anytime!" Imperial allowed herself a small smile. ''I ship it! She thought as she strolled out the cave door. Chapter 4 "Blister siezed the Eye of Onyx but dissolved into ashes, as she was not the right queen for the throne." Starflight informed his class in an obnoxiously slow and soft voice. Imperial sweeped her amber gaze around the cave, over colorful dragon heads. They all seemed to be asleep, dragon drool pooling around their snouts. "Imperial?" Imperial jerked her gaze back at the blind NightWing. "Yes?" "Who did the Eye of Onyx choose was the rightful queen of the SandWing throne?" He asked, his unseeing gaze penetrated her amber one. "Uh..." She stammered. "You didn't teach that to us yet." Starflight shook his head in disappointment. "Who is the current queen on the SandWing throne?" "Queen Thorn." Imperial replied. Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Canon) Category:Content (LifeIsMeh)